


TARDIS

by RadioactiveRose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Implied Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Silence in the Library" and the one where the TARDIS 'sexy', inhabits a human 'host' body. I was crying due to the whole River Song Singing Towers thing, and so this really short fic was born. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS

Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. The TARDIS, the old girl had seen many things. The coming and going of the companions; the many faces of the Doctor. She had been on so many adventures with him, all of them actually, since the day he ran away with her. She had feelings, just like any other TARDIS, yet so much stronger, because of whom her Doctor was. She had never known true sadness until the day the Doctor took River to the see the Singing Towers. She knew, oh yes, she knew. How could she not? Brilliant man he might be, the Doctor still showed emotions…was human every once in a blue moon. 

As he walked in a slow pace once, twice, three times around the center console, he stopped, looking up she saw him, she saw into his very heart…his very soul, and what she saw there made the warmth flood from her, replaced by a coldness that could not be described, it hurt her, The TARDIS or 'sexy' as she was called by her Doctor. She saw the remarkable sadness in his eyes, and she watched as the first tears sprung forth. But she could do nothing. Nothing at all, and that pained her.

"She's gone." Whipping away the tears as he choked out more indecipherable words. He knew, ever since the incident where shad been able to inhabit a human body for a while and she was able, at long last, to say 'hello' to her Doctor, that she could hear him. Even though she could never respond, she could hear him, and he was never truly alone. Although he felt like it now, he never was, and he never would be.


End file.
